The present invention relates to a method for the synthetic preparation of an alkyne-1 compound represented by the general formula EQU R(CH.sub.2).sub.n C.tbd.CH, (I)
in which R is a monovalent hydrocarbon group and n is an integer of 4, 5 or 6, or, in particular, of cis-11-hexadecen-1-yne.
The above described alkyne-1 compounds are known as a useful intermediate compound for the synthesis of several kinds of so-called sexual pheromone compounds of insects expected to provide a promising means for the extermination of noxious insects in the fields. For example, an industrially advantageous synthetic route with a high yield can be obtained by use of such an intermediate for the preparation of cis,cis-3,13-octadecadienyl acetate known as a sexual pheromone compound of a noxious insect momonokosukashiba but hardly obtained by any hitherto known synthetic method.
Accordingly, there has been eagerly desired to develop an industrially feasible method for the synthetic preparation of such alkyne-1 compounds.